marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
James Russoti
James Russoti, also known as Loony Bin Jim, is the brother of the late Billy Russoti. Biography ''Punisher: War Zone James, known as Loony Bin Jim, is renamed in Gaitano Cesare's mafia family as a dangerous psycho, and nobody speaks about him since the day he was put in an asylum, with the possible exception of his brother, Billy Russoti. When the latter becomes Jigsaw and starts a criminal empire on his own, Jim is reached in his asylum by Billy, who frees him and lets him eat his abusive orderly alive. Jim begins to be his brother's shadow, following him everywhere, even in a meeting with Cristu Bulat, with which he manage to find an agreement after stabbing one of his minions in his throat with a broken glass. Jim follows Billy even in Donatelli's place, threatening Angela and Grace Donatelli for Nicky's money. In there, they are arrested by Paul Budiansky, but are later freed when they sell Bulat to the FBI in exchange for freedom. The Russoti brothers start a personal recruitment campaign, gaining the alliance of some of the most dangerous criminal gangs of the city. Once arrived in Jigsaw's new palace, Jim, in order to make Billy feel better, crushes every single mirror in the building by jumping through them, since he can't stand his own reflection. Later, Jim reaches Castle's hideout, kills Carlos Cruz with an axe and kidnaps Angela and Grace, bringing them to his brother along with Micro as hostages. When the Punisher, Budianski and Tiberiu Bulat start an attack on Jigsaw's palace, Jim engages a fight with Castle, proving to be a worthy opponent with the vigilante. At the end of the battle, Jim is forced to flee, reaching Billy in the main chamber. When Jigsaw orders Castle to chose who, between Micro and Grace Donatelli should be shot and who is to be let live, Castle shoots Jim on his forehead, killing him instantly. Character traits Loony Bin Jim is deranged and violent, a cannibalistic sadistic who enjoys to slaughter his victims. He proves to have a psychotic strength and an unnatural agility, as proved by his fight with the Punisher, who hardly manages to defend himself from his casual and unforeseeable attacks. His madness gives him an incredible stamina, since he's able to stands on his feet despite being thrown many times against various objects. The only person close to him is his brother Billy. The two are very attached, and they share a relationship of mutual protection and affection. In his way, he seems to really love his brother, to the point of crashing every mirror in a room by trowing himself on them for making Billy avoid his reflection. Billy is the only one calling him "James" instead of "Loony Bin Jim", and he gets very angry whenever someone does. However despite all this jigsaw doesn’t seem to realize or respect this Because he prefers that everyone calls him James instead of loony bin Jim or lbj. Relationships *Jigsaw - Brother and ally; deceased. *Pittsy - Ally. *Ink - Ally. *The Punisher - Enemy. Behind the scenes ''This article doesn't have any behind-the-scenes information about this character. Please add some! Trivia *Loony Bin Jim was created specifically for the film. Gallery File:Loony Bin Jim.jpg|Jim with an axe. Category:Punisher: War Zone characters Category:Created characters Category:Criminals Category:Henchmen Category:Villains Category:Brothers Category:Deceased